Till Death Do Us Part
by NCISbinge
Summary: Tony and Ziva's wedding speeches full of Tiva goodness!
1. DiNozzo!

**DiNozzo!**

 _You're not around and I'm a complete disaster..._

 _-Missing You, Green Day_

* * *

 **For so long I've wanted to write wedding speeches for Tony and Ziva, and here they are! They're only short, but I feel like they sort of cover everything that would be said. I hope enjoy! Let me know what you think by leaving a review!**

 **Enjoy!**

* * *

"Ziva David. Let's throwback to when we first met. You blew my mind within seconds of seeing you. Feisty, innocent, witty – just a few words that came to mind at the time. You were definitely different to any girl I'd ever met, and there was something about you that intrigued me. I loved the relationship we use to have with each other. One minute we'd be arguing and ready to kill each other, then the next thing you know we'd be having these really deep conversations. I love the contrast of it all. Of course, I can't forget to include that I was scared to death of you. Everyone was. Well, maybe not Gibbs but that's because he's Gibbs." Everybody laughed and nodded in agreement. "Then lots of different things happened and I started to like you. I guess I got feelings for you. After a while, I knew you had them for me too. Then everyone noticed, especially Abby." He smiled and raised his glass to her. "After lots of nagging, we finally spoke to each other about how we felt...and here we are!" Everyone laughed as DiNozzo looked at his gorgeous bride.

"There's been a lot of dangerous moments in our relationship from diffusing bombs to being shot at by terrorists, but I find that a good thing. Because when we're hid behind cover from the gunfire, I look over to you and I feel so much love. All I want to do is protect you and make sure nothing bad happens to you. And not only does that make me do better at my job, it makes sure you're safe as well. I've never felt this way about someone before. I feel lost when you're not there but my heart feels full when I'm with you. Waking up next to you each morning gives me the strength to get up and go every day. I go to sleep with a smile and wake up with one – all because of you. Ziva David; you are the most beautiful, crazy, incredible woman and I can't explain my feelings for you. All I can say is that I love you so so much, and that doesn't begin to define the feelings I have." He sat back in his chair and kissed her affectionately. Whistles, clapping and cheering came from the crowd in front of them.

* * *

 **I hope you enjoyed it! Review to let me know what you think!**


	2. Ziva!

**Ziva!**

 _My time ticks around you..._

 _-When It's Time, Green Day_

* * *

 **Would you like me to write everyone else's speeches too? Like Gibbs, McGee, Abby, Palmer, Ducky, etc? Let me know if you'd read them!**

 **Enjoy!**

* * *

"Anthony DiNozzo; the man with the charming smile, the movie connoisseur and now my husband. I'm sure everybody expected this day to come." She glanced over at Abby and rolled her eyes teasingly and everyone chuckled. "I have to admit, I never expected this day to happen, and there are two reasons for that. The first is that I never expected to live this long. In Mossad, I was sent on missions that I was not suppose to live through, but here I am which is quite a surprise. The second reason is that when I first met Tony, he was rather a player." Tony started to blush in embarrassment. "When we admitted our feelings for each other, I thought it would only last a few weeks, but just over two years later I'm standing reading out my vows." She laughed thinking back on her life. "I'm so grateful that I survived those missions because it allowed me to meet the most caring, kind-hearted and funny man I've ever known." She glanced next to her to Tony and smiled lovingly. "And of course my incredible friends too; Abby, Gibbs, McGee, Palmer and Ducky. Without the encouragement of you all, Tony and I may never have got together."

"You totally would have!" Abby shouted from her table and every nodded and laughed in agreement.

"Alright, maybe we would have." Ziva laughed, realising that was probably true. "When I first met Tony, I wasn't too keen on him." She laughed at DiNozzo acting offended. "I thought he was childish and he was _so_ annoying, always talking about movies or girls!" A chorus of agreement came from everybody. "But over the years, he really has changed. He's become more mature and understanding, and I'm proud of him for that change! The movie quotes still always happen, but I realise that's one of the things that makes me love him." She bent down slightly and kissed him on the cheek. Everyone 'awww'd' at them. She looked him directly in the eye as she finished her speech.

"Anthony DiNozzo, I love you so much and I'm unbelievably grateful to have you in my life. I'm so glad I met you and that you're now my husband!" Tony stood up, wrapping his arms around her waist and kissed her deeply. She wrapped her arms around his neck and kissed him back with as much love as possible. Everyone stood up and started clapping and cheering them.

* * *

 **Shall I do more speeches?**


	3. Gibbs!

**Gibbs!**

 _"Dreams really do come true..."_

 _-Somewhere Over The Rainbow, Israel Kamakawiwo'ole_

* * *

 **Here's Gibbs' speech! I feel like it's a little bit out of a character, but I think that's usual for Gibbs showing his feelings haha! Thank you for the reviews! I hope you're all doing well!**

* * *

"As most of you know, I'm not really one for words, but I suppose this is an exception." He looked over to Tony and Ziva and rolled his eyes jokingly. "These two are like my kids. Over the years I've seen them succeed, learn and mature. We've had some rocky moments between us in the past but we've always managed to get through them, and I think that says a lot. Ziva, I think the world of you. You're like my daughter and I'm proud of everything you've accomplished over the years and how well you've battled against the odds. I always be here for you. If you ever need me to kick DiNozzo's ass for being too annoying, then my door's always open." He winked at her, causing a smile to form on her face. "DiNozzo, seeing how far you've come since I met you makes me proud. You work hard and always do a great a job, and that's something I'll always appreciate you for. I've gotta say, your movie references and pranks are a pain in the ass, but I know that without them my day wouldn't be the same." He patted Tony on the shoulder.

"After a few weeks of you two working together, I knew you were going to be trouble. When the flirting didn't stop, I had a feeling it would eventually lead somewhere. I think everyone noticed the glances you gave each other and the suggestive remarks." Tony and Ziva both blushed as Abby and McGee looked at each other knowingly. "As some of you may know, I have a set of rules. Rule number 12 is never date a co-worker. Usually I don't go against my rules, but the care and love I see between these two made me change my mind. I knew they'd always try and figure out any problems and they always have each other's backs. I wish you both nothing but happiness and laughter. Cheers to Mr and Mrs DiNozzo!" Everyone raised their glasses and drank to the toast.

* * *

 **Be expecting more speeches from the rest of the team!**


	4. McGee!

**McGee!**

 _Sweet dreams that leave all worries behind..._

 _-Dream A Little Dream of Me, Mama Cass_

* * *

 **Here's McGee's speech! I'm surprised that it's the longest so far, but I hope enjoy reading it. Thank you for the reviews! More speeches to come!**

 **It may be a bit OOC, sorry if it is.**

* * *

"Where do I start?" McGee chuckled. "These two have been nothing but trouble since they first met." Ziva and Tony both faked offense. "But it's been the good kind of trouble – mostly. And when I say trouble, I mean constant flirting, non-stop arguing with each other and having these whole conversations with just their eyes. As soon as they met, you could see this chemistry between them, and I honestly don't think it stopped growing stronger. Now, if you'd have asked anybody who knows Tony whether they thought he would settle down and get married, they would all just laugh in your face. But, that was the old Tony. The new one is much better. He's a lot more caring, he's maybe slightly a bit more mature." McGee winked at him. "But he's really committed to Ziva. I remember when I first found out they were together and I noticed things more than before. He'd constantly be checking to see if Ziva was alright, he'd compliment her all the time, he'd always try and protect her, even over the slightest dangers. And when I say slightest dangers, I mean holding her cup for her while she poured coffee just in case it fell over." There was a mixture of 'aww's' and laughter from the crowd. "What made it even better, was that he was so caught up in love that he didn't prank me as much!" Everyone laughed, reminded of the numerous pranks Tony had pulled on Tim. "But all jokes aside, DiNozzo has been incredible with Ziva since their relationship first started." Tim pointed his glass towards Tony. "I'm proud of you for taking that step."

"Ziva, Ziva, Ziva! The only person I know who makes DiNozzo nervous." McGee winked at her and she kissed Tony on the cheek, causing him to blush a little. "I'm really glad I met you because my life's been so different with you in it. You've taught me a lot over the years and you've definitely surprised me more times than I count. I have to proudly admit that I'm not as scared of you as I used to be." Everyone laughed at McGee's joke. He pointed to the audience. "You may think I'm joking, but this innocent looking woman sitting right here could kill you with chopsticks if she wanted!" Everyone on Team Gibbs nodded to each other, confirming the truth behind the statement. "One of the ways Ziva was trained in Mossad was to not show any emotion because it was considered a weakness. But ever since she's joined NCIS, I've seen a whole range of them; happiness, love, fear, sadness and anger – lots of it! And I think that shows that she knows she belongs among us, that she can be herself and isn't afraid to show how she feels. I love you two both so much and I don't know what my life would be like without you. I know that you're both crazy in love with each other and I don't see that ever changing. DiNozzo, don't annoy her with your movie quotes and Ziva, try and learn some idioms." McGee smiled towards her. "Congratulations to Mr and Mrs DiNozzo!" Everyone raised their glasses and started cheering and whistling for the newly married couple!

* * *

 **Are you liking the speeches so far?**


	5. Abby!

**Abby!**

 _All that glitters is gold..._

 _-All Star, Smash Mouth_

* * *

 **I'm not sure how I feel about this speech, but it's the longest yet. I think I kinda managed to capture Abby's character.**

 **What do you think about it?**

* * *

"I can't believe this day is finally here!" Abby almost screamed as she clapped in excitement. "I mean, I knew you guys would eventually get together and realise how you were MADE FOR EACH OTHER!" Abby was almost jumping up and down. Everyone just shook their heads and laughed, knowing that they would never be able to calm Abby down today. "I can't tell you how long I've wanted you to get together! I'd make McGee have these secret little meetings with me and try and give him ways to make you get together!" Everyone looked over to McGee.

"It's true." McGee laughed, shaking his head at how ridiculous it sounded.

"I admit, I get way too crazy when it comes to both of you. You're two of my favourite people and I can't explain the love I feel for you both! I remember that occasionally Tony would come down and talk to me about Ziva, and eventually he admitted his feelings. I was dying at this point, as you can imagine. I tried to get him to tell her but he wouldn't, so I had to keep it secret, and as most of you know, I hate keeping secrets!" The nodding of heads was all that could be seen. "Then the same happened with Ziva. We started spending our lunch break together and all she would talk about was DiNozzo. One day, she just let it slip that she had feelings for him. I tried so hard for both of them to tell each other but they refused in every way possible! At that point, I actually gave up. I know that's hard to believe, but ask McGee if you don't." Everyone was actually quite surprised, they all turned towards McGee.

"She did. I have to admit, when Abby gives up, everyone does." McGee confirmed, continuing the story.

"Then a couple of weeks later, McGee comes running down to my lab, yelling my name. Apparently, Tony had told him that they'd ended up going on a date and were seeing how things would go. And that, ladies and gentlemen, is the story of Tony and Ziva getting together!" Abby laughed at how silly it all was.

"I've known these two for a fair amount of years now, and I can honestly say that my life would be so boring without them. Ziva, you're incredible in every way possible and you're my best friend. You've always been someone I can turn to when things get bad and not many people are that reliable. I'll never forget our movie nights that turn into drunken nights out. There's been a few, and let me tell you, they get pretty crazy. I'm so glad I met you. I mean, I did hate you at first but all that's in the past now." Abby winked. Everyone on Team Gibbs laughed, remembering how Abby use to act towards Ziva when they first met. "Tony, you're my goofy, protective big brother. You act silly most of the time, which I love, but you're the kindest person I know. There's never been a time where you haven't been there for me or made me laugh when I'm sad. You're awesome, so don't forget it! I'm SO happy for you both and now you'll be able to share the rest of your lives with each other! You guys rock! Mr and Mrs DiNozzo everybody!" Abby raised her glass and everyone joined in, shouting and cheering at the top of their voices.

* * *

 **I hope you're all ok!**

 **There's still three more speeches to come btw...**


	6. Vance!

**Vance!**

 _You're the soul for the new age..._

 _-She's A Saint Not A Celebrity, Foxboro Hottubs_

* * *

 **I feel like it's getting hard to not make them sound all the same, but here's Vance's speech!**

 **It's probably a bit out of character, but who gives a shit right? ;)**

 **Thank you for all the lovely reviews so far!**

* * *

"Ever since I became the Director of NCIS, there's been lots go on between these two." Vance smiled towards the newlyweds. "I know this day is full of happiness and excitement, but what I'm about to mention serves a purpose. When this young man travelled across the world to save Ziva, that's when I knew that it was more than a partnership or a friendship. It was something more. It wasn't that they even knew what it was but there was a difference. McGee also risked his life to go and save her, but it didn't through a different perspective. It was more of a brotherly connection in that sense. I knew that if anything would ever come of Tony and Ziva, that they would never let anything break them apart, because even being a whole word away didn't stop them."

"I've seen both of you fight your battles over the years, and prove a lot of people wrong with their opinions. You've both grown together and that's always something heartwarming to see. You've had each other's backs in some very difficult and deathly situations."

"Ziva, you're extremely brave, intelligent and capable of anything. You put your full effort into everything you do, stopping at nothing. You're definitely an inspiration to me and I'm sure many others. I'm glad that I've had the chance to know you and work with you. I know you'll be an amazing wife to Anthony because you're compassionate, caring and loving." He glanced over to Ziva and smiled back at her smile that she was giving him.

"DiNozzo...do I start with the good or bad?" Vance laughed. "I have to say, you have your moments but you're an incredible agent. I know I can always put my trust into you and you'll never let me down. You bring a playful atmosphere with you wherever you go and it always manages to lift everyone's spirits. You're loyal, kind and considerate, and Ziva's lucky to find someone who has those values. You're both amazing people and I know you'll cherish the life you continue to live with each other at your sides. Congratulations to Ziva and Anthony DiNozzo!" The crowd raised their glasses and clapped.

* * *

 **Two more speeches left!**

 **I know the uploads haven't been regular, but depression &life are kicking my ass atm.**


	7. Ducky!

**Ducky!**

 _Start spreading the news..._

 _-New York, Frank Sinatra_

* * *

 **It has taken me so long to update this fanfic. Depression has been killing me recently and I've had zero motivation to live, never mind write fanfic. Here we are though! Sorry for the depressing author's note haha!**

 **Apologies for how short this is too but there's only so much that can be said in a speech.**

* * *

"My dear Anthony and Ziva, you are two of the kindest and compassionate people I know. There hasn't been a time when I've been around either of you and not had a laugh – well, maybe there's a few exceptions but we won't dwell on them. The courage you have both showed towards each other makes my heart warm. The numerous times where you've risked your lives to save each other is something that I always find remarkable." Ziva leaned her head on Tony's shoulder.

"I can't count the number of occasions where one of you has visited autopsy just to ask my advice about each other. There's been many pots of tea brewed over little discussions of how Tony could win Ziva over, or how Ziva could start the conversation of inviting DiNozzo round for dinner. I must say, when I found out they'd become official it was a relief to me! I didn't have to keep secrets any longer!" Ducky laughed and smiled to the newlyweds.

"I remember the day like it was yesterday actually. I was sitting at my desk down in autopsy when Ziva came running in, smiling like I've never seen before. She couldn't stand still whilst she told me the development. Without another word, she ran out giggling to herself. I was left in rather a bemused state. Then a rather excitable DiNozzo came running in and shared the same story. It was all rather rushed but I finally managed to piece it all together. I must say I was quite shocked that they'd actually taken my advice and spoken to each other. But, here we are today, witnessing the love between the pair. I hope the happiness continues between you two for eternity! You most definitely deserve it and each other." Ducky raised his glass and everyone toasted to Tony and Ziva.

* * *

 **One more speech left!**


	8. Palmer!

**Palmer!**

 _We could all use a little change..._

 _-All Star, Smash Mouth_

* * *

 **Last speech! I'm actually pretty happy with how this turned out considering I had no idea what would come of it. I hope you enjoyed these little speeches. I am planning on writing a two chapter fanfic where the first chapter's the proposal and the second is the wedding. Would you guys read that?**

 **Thank you so much for everyone who has read this story and reviewed, I appreciate it so much!**

* * *

"First off, I just want to say how wonderful you both are. There's never been a time that you haven't helped me when I needed it. On the rare occasions that I came up to the bullpen, I could always see the chemistry between you both. You always managed to work great as a pair even when you were picking on me." Everyone laughed at Palmer's expense. "I can't say that I know either of you too well, but I do know that you're both extremely loyal, hard working and always offering help whenever you get the chance, and that makes you incredible people and amazing friends. I think I speak for everyone here when I say that it's still a shock that we're all giving speeches at your wedding."

"You can say that again." McGee shouted, causing everyone to cheer in agreement.

"But I'm glad it did happen because you two make each other beyond happy and that's all that matters. I can't tell you the number of times we all had to change our bets because of how many arguments you would have..." Tony and Ziva looked into the audience, but everyone avoided eye contact. Palmer coughed, realising what he'd just said. "Uhh, I mean...obviously it wasn't like that...oh god." Jimmy started sweating slightly.

"Don't worry, I speak for both of us when I say we've bet too. I'd be down in Abby's lab all the time changing my mind about it." Ziva admitted. DiNozzo looked at her in shock.

"I can't believe you would bet on our feelings!" DiNozzo started.

"You mean like how you bet McGee $20 that I would end up kissing you the next time we were in the elevator together?" Ziva raised her eyebrows. Checkmate. Tony looked over to a laughing McGee, but that soon changed to fear when he realised he'd just been outed.

"I can't say I'm surprised that you're arguing already..." Gibbs chimed in with a smirk.

"Anyway, what I mean is that we're all so happy that you finally got together because now your both so content. I hope your marriage brings happiness, memories and joy. Here's to Tony and Ziva! WOO!" Everyone whistled and cheered as loud as they could for the last speech. All of the audience got up and headed over to the dance floor for the night to begin...

* * *

 **We can all dream...**


End file.
